Ye Qingtang
= Ye Qingtang (叶卿棠/yè qīng táng) The main character and female protagonist of the story. She was abandoned as a baby in the First Continent and picked up by Ye Ling and his wife. Having just lost their own baby, they adopted Ye Qingtang and raised her as their own. This was kept a secret and only during her second chance at life did Ye Ling reveal to her that she was not truly his child. Her parentage, however, was unknown and the only clue was a unique jade pendant that came together with her as a baby. Past Life Before she was reborn, she was timid and weak-willed, suffering from inferiority complex due to a large mark on her face that marred her features. She was born with a superior grade spirit root but it was stolen and cruelly dug out from her body by her cousin Ye You and her grandfather, the Grand Elder of the Ye Clan. Due to the Heart of the Demon Emperor in her, she was constantly on the run from people after the heart. Naive and weak, she was deceived countless times by people eyeing her heart, indirectly causing the few loved ones who truly cared for her to die protecting her, much to her regret and heartbreak. To increase her chances of surviving, she desperately learned as many skills as she could, like pill refining, weapon forging and the art of disguise. Despite her lack of a spirit root, she managed to reach the Saint Venerable level but eventually lost her life after being besieged by Ye You and her cronies on Lingyun Cliff. To prevent them from obtaining the Heart of the Demon Emperor, she crushed the heart by her own hand in her dying moments. Moments after her death, a mysterious man appeared and used his powers to send her back to her youth. Personality After removing the mark on her face, Ye Qingtang is described as an extraordinary beauty with exquisite features. Contrary to her naivety in her previous life, she has developed a strong, observant, sly and quick-witted personality after experiencing so much hardship. She has her own set of principles and has a firm belief that she is in control of her own destiny and will not yield to so-called fate. Having lived her past life constantly on the run, she had no time for romance and thus is very dense and slow on the uptake when it comes to romance. Instinctively, she does not reject Ling Yan’s advances and recognizes that it does not give her a sense of discomfort, but does not truly understand what that implies. She is only aware that if it had been other men, she would not have reacted the same way. It is implied that she sees Ling Yan in a different light from other people and that his presence gives her a sense of security. Relationships Family & Relationships Affiliations Pets * Lightning dragon * Little White Tiger Special Abilities Heart of the Heavens (天道之心/tiān dào zhī xīn) Previously thought to be Han Cangming’s heart, thus known as the Heart of the Demon Emperor (妖帝之心/yāo dì zhī xīn) in the earlier part of the story. Later revealed to be otherwise, but the true owner of the heart is still unknown. The only known fact is that s/he is a candidate vying to be the next Heaven. The heart is constantly absorbing Ye Qingtang’s cultivation experience and powers, thereby slowing her own personal cultivation journey tremendously. It can manifest into a black miasma ball with a consciousness, known as the Guide, whose mission is to match-make Han Cangming and Ye Qingtang, such that he can assist her in growing stronger, ultimately achieving more power for the true owner to absorb. The consciousness takes over the Lightning Dragon's body to fight and protect Ye Qingtang during times of danger in the beginning of the story, until the heart was sealed by the Divine Phoenix. It calls Ye Qingtang 'Mommy'. Mara Devouring Bloodline (天魔吞噬血脉/tiān mó tūn shì xuè mài) A mutation of the Mara bloodline. It allows the beholder to absorb all types of energy, e.g other bloodlines, spirit essence, cultivation experience etc. Due to this, it is feared by many and relegated as a forbidden bloodline. Originally owned by the Girl in Cyan (青衣女子/qīng yī nǚ zǐ ), it was indirectly gifted by Ling Yan to Ye Qingtang through a devious ploy of his in the Dragon Vein arc. Immortal Buddha Bloodline (仙佛血脉/xiān fó xuè mài) It is said to be the reason why her body is able to act as a vessel for the Heart of the Heavens. The bloodline stays mostly dormant until she enters the legacy of the Fourth Domain dimension. The existence of this bloodline in her also hints that she is a descendant of the Fourth Domain as the Immortal Buddha bloodline is exclusive to the Fourth Domain. Rise of the Phoenix (凤凰涅盘/fèng huáng niè pán) This is her Divine Origin skill (本源神技/běn yuán shén jì) that she gained when her spirit root leveled up to Yellow status. It allows her to manifest flames, to the extent of even manifesting a phoenix. Upon gaining the Mara Devouring bloodline, her flames changed from gold to black. Divine Phoenix Bloodline (神凰血脉/shén huáng xuè mài) Part of the legacy she inherited from the Divine Phoenix in the Dragon Vein. Later absorbed by the Mara Devouring bloodline in her and converted into energy contributing to her cultivation. Yin-Yang True Lord Tenth Heaven (yīn yáng zhēn jūn shí zhòng tiān) In this world, people normally attempt to breakthrough to the Profound Venerable state straight from Yin-Yang True Lord 8th level as the mythical 9th and 10th levels of the Yin-Yang True Lord state are said to be lost. In truth, the 9th and 10th levels of the Yin-Yang True Lord is a divine state that the True Gods gifted to humans in ancient times. Cultivators who can reach this level would attain the potential to become True Gods and their base energy would evolve into divine power. However, due to the human race's betrayal of the True Gods, this gift was rescinded. Since then, the 9th and 10th levels exist only as a myth. Ye Qingtang broke through to the 10th level when she was revived, after Ling Yan shifted her death flag to himself. Having this extra foundation that most other people do not possess, it allows her to be invincible among cultivators of the same level. Divine Sea (神海/shén hǎi) The legacy left behind by someone from the Upper Realm. She inherited it in the Cursed Dimension. It exists also as an alternate dimension inhabited by demons. She is able to teleport into the alternate dimension (though not always at will). It also allows her to become invisible for a short time. Palm Flame (掌心火/zhǎng xīn huǒ) A long-lost technique that allows her to refine pills without the use of a cauldron. Spirit Root Cultivation Progress - Lower Realm Cultivation Progress - Upper Realm